Tan and Green Wars
by LightningFire27
Summary: A fanfic about the War between the Green Republic and the Tan Empire all told through the eyes of a man named Mark Black. May contain: Bad language, death, and maybe a suggestive theme or two. Also this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism welcome
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Just so no one is confused my story contains not only army men but is part of a bigger story including multiple "universes" of different content such as star wars and other things so to speak. Not to much is derived from the other universes but they play a major role in the story so bear with me because it might be a little strange at first.

Prologue

My Origin

My name is Mark Black. How I ended up in the world of plastic soldiers is no mystery to me. I happened to come across a galexial portal while I was on patrol in a different galaxy. A galexial portal is basically passage into another world or galaxy. Such as the portal into the star wars galaxy which i discovered a couple years back, i entered into their world and altered the history there to assertain a better course. One thing i have noticed is that i retain all powers and skills that i have from each galaxy that i visit. I am able to use my force powers to a certain extent in each galaxy i visit. But it takes time for me to regain any power that i might have had from any other universe. To put it simply it can take days, weeks, and months to fully reach the peak of my powers and advance them to become stronger. Anyways in my orgin universe I was originally a Brigadier General for the U.S. marines in the human galaxy. In this world I am a green man caught in the plastic soldiers universe, for I do not know where another galexial portal would happen to be. I have no money, no home, and no identity in this world. But I will soon learn of the large scale ongoing conflict between the two largest colors in this world, the Green Republic and the Tan Empire. Both civilizations had they're own motives. Supposedly the Green were trying to bring peace and protect the green society. While the Tan were out for land and a balance of the colors of the world. I had nothing so I did the only thing I knew how to do and joined the green army. What I didn't know is that I was going to bring an end to the war and peace to this world. My location of where i poped out is apparently outside a small town owned by the Green.

***

As i headed into town i noticed that almost all men were green skinned, and all women had theyre own shade of skin be it white or black. Another thing that surprised me was that peoples hair were different colors as well. Both these things were unexpected to me.

I have no idead where to go I thought. What should i do? These questions came to mind as i was walking down the street when all of the sudden i caught sight of a building with the titled army recruitment center. Right then i knew what i would do. I would do the only thing i knew how to do. Fight in a war for a faction of my choosing. And this is how my story in the plastic world begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Breifing

Chapter 1

Briefing

The first day everything began was the day I signed up for the army. What else could I do? That's all I've ever known how to do. I went to collage and joined the army. Anyways I walked down the street of the green town and entered the recruitment center's doors. In there was a plain looking green soldier, but by the looks of the insignia on his vest he was a Colonel. He looked up from his computer on his desk.

"What can I do for you son?"

"Well colonel I'd like to join the army."

"I can get you to the boot camp and have you start out as a recruit…"

"That won't be necessary I've achieved the rank of Brigadier General in my time."

"Do you have any proof? I'll need some sort of proof of your rank if I am to accept you into the army at such a high rank. And 2nd I've never even seen you in this town before. I know at least half the town and I swear I've never seen you before."

Personally I was glad I had been shot through the portal with whatever was on me. I walked up to the colonel and showed him my insignia. Personally I loved the look of disbelief on his face as he stared at it for a couple moments.

"Is this proof enough colonel?"

"What I want to know is why are you here if you have that rank already?"

I had to think fast knowing he wouldn't believe the truth.

"I retired for a year but I wasn't content with what I had left behind so I would like to join again."

"Ok ill just register you in the army's database as a Brigadier General and have a chopper to pick you up and take you to the Green's Field HQ outside the Tan's Stronghold in FrostFire Mountain. General Roark will probably have something to do for you. The front gate to the mountain hasn't even been breached by his forces yet and the gate has been under siege for about four days now. Anyways he will brief you when you arrive. Until then go to the helipad at the air station and await the chopper."

"Ok thanks?"

That wasn't a long and annoying conversation. He could've just told me to go wait for the chopper. Honestly I had no idea where the air station was to begin with. But it wasn't to hard to find. The large radio towers weren't to hard to spot from where I was. So I walked down the cracked sidewalk for about six minutes before I came upon the large air station building. It was a three story dome shaped building with white faded paint. A young woman, who looked like she was in her twenties, came out looked at me and then walked over to me.

"Would you happen to be the general the colonel contacted me about?"

"Yes that's me."

"Mark Black you're chopper will be arriving shortly within the hour. I am Alisha and I will be your personal secretary. I help manage reports, meetings, and anything official that comes up."

Her physical features became more apparent as she came closer. She had a hat on with her brown hair rolled up in a ball, and had a slender form. Looks like the details in this world weren't entirely limited to one color for each group of people.

"Well it's nice to get to work with a woman for a change. So how long will the chopper be before it arrives?"

Obliviously I didn't need an answer, I heard the sound of the chopper blades come into range of my hearing as soon as I finished my sentence. As I turned to the direction of the sound I could feel Alisha's gaze still on me.

***

It had been about four hours inside the chopper and still no sign of the command post I had heard about. We had passed over some the rural part of the country. It looked peaceful and untouched with the rice and grain fields undisturbed by no one but nature. As we neared the mountains we came across so strange looking dome buildings. They weren't to large, but they looked liked they contained a lot.

"Alisha what are those buildings down there?"

"Plastic Derricks, you've never seen one?"

"I'm not from around here, I not to familiar about this side of the country."

"Strange, the derricks are quite common around the world especially in elevated areas."

"Apart from the BS I've been hearing why is the war really being fought?"

"Military records show that the Tan Empire started this with an attack on one of the green's military resource production centers. It was a small scale assault but a mass of Tan soldiers moved onto the site and established a larger more fortified base. It was about a decade ago that it happened and there still hasn't been any big progress in the war. In my opinion the war has come to a stalemate."

"So this is over world resources? Just like the problems we were having where I came from. Was there a lot of tension between the Green Republic and Tan Empire before the assault?"

"Neither side like how the other ruled over their lands. The Tan looked at our leaders like they were spineless for not ruling their people with fear. We disliked them for that reason because we didn't like how they ruled their people out of fear. The war was a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. I'm surprised you don't know anything. Where did you say you came from?" Her face had a look of suspicion, but also curiosity.

"I didn't, honestly I can't remember where I came from." I sighed. Lying wasn't the best idea, how would I sound if I said oh yeah I came from an entirely different world by accidentally crossing through a portal. Yeah that sounded wonderful and maybe I'd get lucky and be thrown into a place for crazy people.

***

It was late now. Looking at the sky it was almost sundown. I looked ahead out the front of the chopper to see a large set of mountains looming in the dark straight ahead of us. There was a large ravine surrounding the only entrance to the mountains that was blocked by a large gate.

The chopper came over the helipad turned and slowly touched down the pad. Already two figures were heading towards the helipad. As the chopper came to a complete stop it shut down and the pilot called for a refuel.

"Come we have much to talk about. All I know is that you're new and you were assigned to me. There is much to brief you about. I'm sure your secretary has probably given you a general view on things no?"

He lead us toward the building that looked to be the field command for the operation.

As we walked I said "I know that you are leading an assault on a massive tan base. That's just about it. I hear it's been impenetrable so far."

As we entered through the door a rush of warm air came flooding towards me. I hadn't realized how cold it had gotten as we had entered the mountains.

"Sit."

The general gestured towards a chair near a large center table with a map of what look like the mountains and the fortress's entrance.

"Welcome to field command. As you know the fort has been under siege for now five days. We haven't even broken the frontline and we are running low on supplies. Now I need a plan. We need to make it into the fortress within the next two days or we will be forced to let up the assault and retreat. I ask for a strategist and they send me some one day old general that I've never even heard of."

"How many?" I asked

"How many what?"

"How many men have you lost?"

"Three hundred."

"How many men were there to begin with?"

"1500 men. Not including short range artillery and tank crews. We have to achieve success without air support as the air force is assigned to a different battlefront right now."

By now I had time to study the general. He was a rather tall man, about 6'1" or so and had no facial hair. He has short black hair and green skin like almost every other man in this nation.

He stood up and sighed.

"It's late and you will need your rest for tomorrow. Sleep on this situation and think about what you might be able to do. You will be able to study the battlefield tomorrow. I'll have one of the privates lead you to your quarters."

And with that I was taken away out into the cold mountains towards a large tent.


End file.
